1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control device, a robot, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
There have been performed researches and developments of a technique for causing a robot to perform work on the basis of a picked-up image picked up by an image pickup section.
Concerning the technique, there is known a tracking method for picking up, in a predetermined image pickup region, images of a plurality of target objects conveyed by a conveying body, acquiring position coordinates and directions of the target objects from a result of the image pickup, acquiring a moving distance of the conveying body, and moving and rotating a gripper, which grips the plurality of target objects, on the basis of the position coordinates and the directions and the moving distance to thereby control handling of the plurality of target objects in a predetermined movable region, the tracking method calculating moving times from the position of the griper to the target objects taking into account rotation times from an angle of the gripper to angles for enabling handling of the target objects, setting the calculated moving times of the gripper as handling times, and determining handling order of the target objects in the predetermined movable region in order from the target object having the shortest handling time (see JP-A-2002-113678 (Patent Literature 1)).
However, in the tracking method described in Patent Literature 1, when another target object is adjacent to a target object to be gripped, in some case, the gripper comes into contact with the other target object and the gripper and the other target object are deformed.